Del escritor que creía en milagros
by jacque-kari
Summary: La gente no cree en los milagros, tal vez porque asume que quienes están a su lado siempre van a estar. Takeru durante mucho tiempo fue una de esas personas, pero un día la vida le demostró lo contrario [Para HikariCaelum por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!]


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Digimon_ es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei Animation,** no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 **~ Del escritor que creía en milagros ~**

«Yo no creo en el amor a primera vista. Pero creo en la reencarnación, en el reconocimiento, en el _a ti te he visto en otra vida_ »

—Letras Secretas—

Takeru estaba teniendo un día agotador. Desde el lanzamiento de su último libro, «Ángel», todo se había vuelto muy ajetreado, lo que era bueno porque no le permitía pensar tanto ni encerrarse en su departamento, pero ahora mismo se encontraba autografiando las copias de su novela para sus seguidores, y aunque normalmente le gustaba compartir tiempo con ellos, la actividad no estaba siendo tan emocionante como había augurado en días anteriores. Tenía un sabor amargo en el paladar al comprobar lo que se temía, que no era lo mismo sin _ella._

Tomó el libro de la siguiente chica en la fila y apoyó la punta del lápiz sobre la primera página, dispuesto a firmar todavía sin haberle preguntado el nombre, cuando ella comenzó a parlotear intentando captar su atención. Su cerebro apenas procesó algunas palabras, las suficientes para entender que le hablaba sobre la trama y cómo le había fascinado desde que leyó la sinopsis.

—Soy una gran fan suya, señor Takaishi.

Takeru, que todavía no se acostumbraba a que algunos le llamaran señor a sus veinticuatro años, frunció el ceño y alzó la cabeza para mirarla, lo que fue un total error porque al verla de frente algo lo golpeó en el pecho, algo como una especie de fuerza sobrenatural que no supo de dónde provenía, pero sí qué lo había causado.

La chica había inclinado ligeramente la cabeza hacia la derecha y tenía una expresión interrogante en el rostro, tal vez por la abrupta reacción del escritor.

Aquel simple gesto despertó una serie de recuerdos en él que fueron desplegándose en su mente de la misma forma que un montón de papeles cayendo en cascada frente a sus ojos, como un torbellino de imágenes inconexas que encontraban su relación unas con otras en su memoria, y lo peor es que no podía detenerlas. Intentarlo era como quitar un tapón y tratar de impedir con las manos que el agua se fuera por el desagüe.

En un instante todo volvió, todo lo que había luchado diariamente por mantener escondido en la parte más recóndita de su cerebro para poder seguir viviendo, y la sensación fue tan intensa que lo aturdió.

Soltó el lápiz que había estado sosteniendo entre sus dedos y éste chocó contra la mesa con un golpe seco.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó la muchacha, afligida.

Takeru pasó saliva con dificultad, tenía un nombre atravesado en la garganta pero no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta. Arrastró la silla hacia atrás causando un sonido estridente. No sabía si era idea suya, pero le pareció que todos estaban muy callados, el silencio le vibraba en los oídos.

Su editor lo agarró del brazo al darse cuenta de su intención.

—¿Adónde vas? Todavía queda mucha gente —le susurró.

—Necesito un descanso —replicó Takeru con un tono que no admitía réplica y se soltó de su agarre.

De camino a la salida pudo escucharlo dirigirse a la gente reunida en la librería, diciéndoles algo de que habría un pequeño descanso y que enseguida seguirían con las firmas. No le importó, se sentía enfermo y todo lo que quería en ese momento era un poco de aire. Respirar y no sentirlo como una acción mecánica, como venía haciendo desde hace un año. Respirar y sentir que sus pulmones se llenaban de aire, que estaba vivo y no que era un ser errante que no podía encontrar la luz.

Respirar, sólo respirar. Podía hacerlo, todo estaría bien si podía respirar. Salvo que mentía, porque ¿cómo iba estar bien la esperanza sin su luz? ¿o cómo iba él algún día recuperar la esperanza perdida?

—Señor Takaishi —dijo una voz a sus espaldas, y Takeru supo que nunca antes la presencia de alguien le había parecido tan inoportuna.

-.-

Se casaron muy jóvenes, eso opinó la mayoría; Taichi el primero de todos, por supuesto. Pero a ellos no les importó. Nunca les importó demasiado lo que los demás pudieran pensar de sus acciones y menos esos chismes infundados de que lo hacían porque Hikari estaba embarazada. La primera vez que lo escucharon rompieron a reír al mismo tiempo pese a lo consternado que se veía el mayor de los Yagami. Tuvieron que controlarse a la fuerza para decirle que no era cierto, si no probablemente Takeru habría ganado un bonito ojo morado.

Una vez pasado el impacto inicial las cosas fueron más fáciles, ambas familias lo aceptaron al darse cuenta de que no se echarían para atrás y sus amigos los ayudaron con los preparativos. Fue una ceremonia tan hermosa como sencilla. Para ellos tuvo un valor más simbólico que otra cosa. Sabían que pasarían su vida juntos, lo habían decidido así mucho tiempo atrás y no hacía falta un contrato para que su promesa fuese válida, pero llegado el momento simplemente les pareció el paso obvio a seguir. Pensaron que podían seguir, para variar, las convenciones sociales, incluso si las mismas convenciones decían que veintidós es una edad muy corta para casarse.

Vivían juntos desde antes, por lo que acostumbrarse a compartir todo con el otro no fue un problema, y nunca lo había sido de cualquier forma. Se conocían y complementaban de una forma que parecía imposible. Hasta sus dedos parecían encajar a la perfección, como si sus manos hubieran sido diseñadas a la medida. Eran la clase de pareja que todo el mundo cree que sólo existen en las películas, mucha gente se los dijo.

Mimi, por ejemplo.

—¿Acaso ustedes pelean alguna vez? —preguntó un día en una de las reuniones de los elegidos, esas que con el tiempo fueron espaciándose pero nunca dejaron de suceder.

Ellos, que habían estado haciéndose arrumacos en un rincón apartado del departamento de Jou, la miraron sorprendidos.

—Por supuesto —contestó Takeru como si fuera obvio—. De vez en cuando nos inventamos una buena pelea para mantener el interés.

A nadie sorprendió su falta de seriedad para responder. El chico era ingenioso y solía dar respuestas vagas o capciosas sólo para molestar a sus amigos. La gente decía que era una de sus mejores cualidades para escribir.

Pero no mentía. Claro que discutían algunas veces, y en ciertos períodos más que algunas veces. Por cosas tontas y no tanto, desde las más típicas hasta las más enrevesadas, a sus cercanos muchas veces se les olvidaba que eran dos seres humanos normales, y la forma que tenían de abstraerse del mundo real y encerrarse en su propia burbuja no ayudaba a desmentir esa opinión.

Cierto día Yamato le preguntó a Taichi si no le asustaba verlos juntos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó él de vuelta.

—A veces... —comenzó el rubio dubitativo—. Cuando los veo juntos me da miedo que alguien los pueda lastimar, porque son iguales, cuando están juntos parecen subirse a una nube rosa e irse lejos del mundo real, me preocupa que la realidad los golpee muy fuerte.

Taichi no pudo más que estar de acuerdo, pero también sabía que ambos se protegían uno al otro, y que si había una persona en el mundo en quien podía confiar la seguridad y bienestar de Hikari, el único en quien habría confiado para cuidar de ella si hubiera tenido que elegir, ese era Takeru. Él nunca dejaría que nada le pasara, eso era algo que sabía a ciencia cierta sin que el chico ni nadie se lo dijera.

Quizás por eso cuando la enfermedad apareció y tiñó todo de negro, se fue contra él. No era racional ni justo, y una parte suya lo sabía, realmente lo sabía, pero necesitaba a un culpable. Necesitaba a uno, porque que un ángel muera debe ser la culpa de alguien.

-.-

Takeru cerró los ojos y se quedó quieto, no supo si para pretender que no la había oído o acaso con la esperanza de que si se quedaba así el tiempo suficiente no tendría que hacerle frente. Dentro de sus párpados todo era color carmesí.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —insistió la chica.

—Lo estaré —replicó él, incapaz de ignorarla como quiso hacer en un primer momento.

Se lo había repetido tantas veces que estaba seguro de que casi sonaba convincente.

—Allá adentro… pensé…

—No es nada. Enseguida regreso —abrió los ojos y se volvió hacia ella, vio que todavía tenía su libro—. Es cierto, no firmé tu libro. ¿Tienes una pluma?

La chica asintió y le extendió ambos objetos.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó sin mirarla a los ojos.

—Naoko —trató de ignorar la punzada de decepción que le produjo su respuesta.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que se llamara igual que _ella,_ sólo porque ambas ladeaban la cabeza cuando algo les causaba curiosidad? ¿Sólo porque la expresión en su rostro le pareció tan idéntica que por un segundo, un doloroso segundo, creyó que podía ser ella, que realmente podía serlo?

Definitivamente si antes no había considerado estar volviéndose loco, tal vez era tiempo de hacerlo. Tal vez era tiempo de pedir ayuda. Se frotó los ojos con las muñecas y la miró a los ojos para convencerse de que no era Hikari, y por supuesto que no lo era. Sólo se trataba de una chica joven como cualquier otra. Ni siquiera se parecía. Tenía el cabello negro y largo, la piel menos blanca, y sus ojos… sus ojos tenían destellos rojizos, pero no podía determinar su color real. Se parecían a los de Hikari, pero no eran iguales.

Firmó la primera página y le regresó el libro y la pluma.

—Gracias —susurró ella al recibirlos, mas no se movió de su lugar—. Yo… hay algo más que quisiera decirle, si no le importa. Es sobre su esposa.

Los ojos de Takeru se clavaron en ella como dos dagas. ¿Qué podía saber ella de Hikari? ¿Qué podría querer decirle?

La chica se mordió el labio, aparentemente nerviosa.

—Sé que tal vez no me creerá, pero soñé con ella. Con Hikari.

Takeru se demoró un segundo o dos en darse cuenta de que el que se estaba riendo era él. No sabía de qué se estaba riendo, la risa se sentía extraña en su garganta, pero parecía lo único apropiado de hacer en aquel momento.

—Esa es la excusa más ingeniosa que alguien ha inventado para acercarse a mí —nunca había sonado tan mordaz.

Ya no se sintió mal de ser grosero con ella. La vaga simpatía que había despertado en él se esfumó con su mentira. Claro que no podía saber nada de Hikari, nadie sabía nada más que sus familiares y amigos, él nunca mencionó nada en sus entrevistas ni en ningún medio. El libro que acababa de publicar era lo único que hacía referencia a ella, pero no decía su nombre ni que era su esposa, se había encargado de que la dedicatoria fuera lo suficientemente vaga, y que todos los recuerdos y sentimientos plasmados en el texto fueran abstractos, que nadie pudiera encontrar allí algo personal. Tiempo atrás existió un rumor sobre que él había perdido a su esposa, pero no duró mucho tiempo, su editor se encargó de mover los hilos precisos para hacerlo desaparecer.

—Pero es la verdad —se sorprendió de que no se exaltara y que en cambio permaneciera seria y con los puños apretados a sus costados—. «Los seres humanos nacimos para amar, si no lo haces te harás cada vez menos humano y tú tendrás una larga vida Takeru, mereces enamorarte otra vez, no prives al mundo del amor que puedes dar, no por mí». Ella dijo eso.

En ese momento Takeru estuvo bastante seguro de que algo se rompió en su interior. El mundo dejó de tener sentido a su alrededor, el tiempo se detuvo ahí, entre ellos dos, y creyó estar soñando. No podía ser verdad, no. Esas palabras…

Se desestabilizó y dio un paso atrás. ¿Quién era esa chica? Otra vez tenía el nombre de Hikari atravesado en la garganta, pero la voz no le salía

-.-

Hikari siempre fue de naturaleza enfermiza. Con el tiempo Takeru llegó a la conclusión de que era porque estaba hecha de luz y hay demasiada oscuridad en el mundo destinada a apagarla como para que una persona así pueda permanecer en la tierra mucho tiempo. Pensar eso cuando eran felices y estaban juntos era bonito porque nunca imaginó que sus palabras pudieran convertirse en realidad, pensarlo tras su muerte dolía porque significaba que él nunca pudo hacer nada para evitarlo y no sabía qué era peor, descubrir que él pudo hacer algo y que no lo hizo, o la impotencia de saber que aquello era inevitable.

Él siempre estuvo convencido de que pasarían su vida juntos. Antes había afirmado saberlo, pero con la aparición de su enfermedad se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada, que nadie sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba y que no era un buen negocio hacer planes para mañana, ni siquiera para el próximo minuto. También que si hubiera sabido lo que sucedería, que su «hasta que la muerte los separe» llegaría tan pronto, se hubiera casado incluso antes con ella, a escondidas de ser necesario, porque se sentía afortunado del tiempo que estuvo a su lado, sabía que lo habían aprovechado, pero su corazón le decía que una vida entera no habría sido suficiente.

Cuando enfermó, cerca de seis meses después de que se casaran, y ambos creyeron que se trataba de una gripe común, como tantas que había tenido la castaña a lo largo de su vida, Takeru pensó que estaba bien que fuera enfermiza siempre que estuviera él para cuidarla. Todavía creía, ingenuamente, que podría protegerla de todo. La primera vez que ella se llevó la mano a la boca para toser y al apartarla descubrió unas gotitas de sangre en su palma, sintió miedo pero siguió pensando que aún había algo que podía hacer.

Siguió pensándolo a lo largo de toda su enfermedad. Su esperanza luchaba contra lo evidente, la forma en que su luz se apagaba día a día. Nunca llegó a plantearse verdaderamente la posibilidad de perderla, ni siquiera en esa madrugada en que escuchó su última respiración. Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, pero no quería saberlo ni creerlo.

Un día Hikari le pidió que se sentara un momento con ella. Él estaba buscando un libro en el estante para leérselo, le pidió que lo esperara, pero ante su insistencia tuvo que ceder. Se tumbó a su lado y le tomó la mano, percatándose con espanto de lo delgada que estaba su muñeca.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó.

Hikari se limitó a mirarlo de esa manera tan enigmática que tenía de mirarlo algunas veces y tardó varios segundos en hablar.

—Hay algo que necesito que me prometas.

—Sí, lo que quieras.

—Promete que cuando me vaya, no serás infeliz.

Takeru se apartó bruscamente, su mirada de horror taladrando a su esposa en la cama.

—Takeru…

—No, no lo digas. Ni siquiera vuelvas a sugerir algo como eso. Tú no te irás, simplemente no te irás…

—Pero si me voy… —quiso corregirse ella, a pesar de que en ese entonces parecía estar bastante segura de que se iría—. Ven aquí, por favor.

El chico regresó a la cama a regañadientes. Esta vez fue Hikari quien le tomó la mano.

—Nada me haría más feliz que poder quedarme para siempre a tu lado, lo dije el día que nos casamos y lo he sabido desde mucho tiempo antes, pero no sé si pueda… eso no depende de ti ni de mí, y si me voy…sólo quiero saber que serás feliz, que buscarás la felicidad a toda costa, que te volverás a enamorar.

—No sé si podría amar a alguien más —se sinceró él.

Los ojos de Hikari se aguaron.

—Por supuesto que sí —le dijo con una débil sonrisa, acariciando su mejilla con la mano que tenía libre—. Los seres humanos nacimos para amar, si no lo haces te harás cada vez menos humano y tú tendrás una larga vida, Takeru, mereces enamorarte otra vez, no prives al mundo del amor que puedes dar, no por mí.

Takeru comenzó a llorar primero. Era la primera vez que lo hacía frente a ella.

—¿Lo harás?

—No puedo prometer que me enamoraré otra vez.

—No eso. Promete que serás feliz, que al menos lo intentarás.

Takeru lo prometió y después se dedicó todo el año posterior a su muerte a romper esa promesa. No era feliz y no estaba seguro de poder serlo algún día.

—No entiendo cómo puedes hacerlo. Pedirme que quiera a alguien más y estar bien con eso.

Hikari le sonrió

—El amor no es egoísta, Takeru. La mayor prueba de amor del mundo es dejar que la persona que amas sea feliz con alguien más, sobre todo cuando tú no podrás estar a su lado para retribuirle su amor. No debes vivir de mi recuerdo.

—Pero todavía estás aquí…

—Entonces ámame mientras lo esté.

Takeru la besó y la desnudó lentamente, tomándose su tiempo en cada prenda, en cada caricia. Hicieron el amor con calma, alargando lo máximo que pudieron el momento. No querían sentir el cuerpo del otro, sino su alma. El sexo físico era demasiado mundano para ellos, insuficiente y vacío.

—¿Crees en la reencarnación? —le preguntó Hikari en la madrugada.

Llevaban horas tumbados en la cama, uno junto al otro, tomados de la mano. Takeru ya comenzaba a sentir el sopor del sueño y casi sucumbía a él cuando las palabras de la chica lo regresaron a la realidad. No era extraño que ella preguntara cosas así, aparentemente azarosas, pero con algún sentido especial. Ellos solían hablar del todo, de los temas más variados, de los más banales y los más profundos con la misma naturalidad.

El chico volteó la cabeza para mirarla y vio que lloraba en silencio. Esa fue la primera vez que se dio cuenta de que probablemente tenía miedo de morir, pero era lo suficientemente valiente y abnegada para no demostrarlo, para no hacer sufrir a quienes quería por su propio dolor. Pensaba que con cargar con los daños colaterales de su enfermedad ya tenían suficiente y siempre que alguien la visitaba aparentaba estar bien, no importaba lo mal que estuviera en realidad. Para Takeru era fácil dejarse engañar por su apariencia, no porque no la conociera o no supiera la verdad, sino porque la vida se hacía más llevadera de esa manera.

Le dio un beso en la frente.

—¿Tienes miedo de morir?

Hikari negó con la cabeza, haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro con su cabello.

—No tienes que mentirme, no a mí.

—Tengo miedo de no estar contigo —confesó ella en un susurro.

El chico cerró los ojos, no supo qué decir, tampoco no hizo falta.

—No me respondiste, ¿crees en la reencarnación?

Quiso decirle que sí, pero no quería mentirle.

—La verdad es que nunca lo había pensado.

—Yo estaba pensando que debe ser algo como lo que ocurre con los digimons. Cuando ellos mueren renacen en la Ciudad del Comienzo ¿verdad? Sé que no es lo mismo, que los humanos no estamos hechos de la misma forma, pero sólo… pensé que la reencarnación tal vez funcione de un modo parecido, salvo por el hecho de que nuestras almas viajan y encuentran un cuerpo distinto, nunca seremos capaces de renacer en nuestro mismo cuerpo.

Takeru se quedó en silencio, reflexionando sobre sus palabras.

—Creo que tienes razón —dijo finalmente—. ¿Pero te imaginas si fuéramos como los digimons? Quiero decir, tú volverías como un bebé… lo preferiría sobre no tener que verte nunca más y te amaría de esa forma, pero para el resto del mundo sería raro, ¿no? Supongo que sería mucha diferencia de edad

Sus palabras lograron su cometido, arrancar una sonrisa del triste rostro de la joven.

—Tonto —musitó contra su pecho para a continuación mirarlo a los ojos—. Estás diciendo que no me esperarías, ¿no esperarías que creciera?

—Claro que lo haría, pero me haría viejo, Hikari. La diferencia seguiría siendo la misma.

—¿Y eso importaría?

—Por supuesto que no.

Hikari lo abrazó por la cintura.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó él, varios minutos después—. ¿Crees en la reencarnación?

No hubo respuesta, o eso pensó entonces, porque ahora que lo recordaba pudo oír las palabras que pronunció mientras él se quedaba dormido.

—Quiero creer, necesito hacerlo, pero lo único que sé es que si encuentro la manera, siempre volveré a ti.

-.-

—Ella…dijo eso, ¿verdad? —preguntó Naoko con voz temblorosa.

Takeru la alcanzó en un par de zancadas y la agarró bruscamente de la muñeca.

—Dime quién eres y quién te dijo eso. No hay forma… —se cubrió los ojos con la otra mano y la soltó—. No hay forma de que sepas lo que ella dijo.

—Ya te lo dije, mi nombre es Naoko.

—¿Y Hikari te visitó en un sueño?

La chica asintió tímidamente con la cabeza.

—¿Crees en la reencarnación? —preguntó.

Takeru pestañeó y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla derecha. No podía ser verdad, no podía, pero ese sentimiento extraño que le presionaba el pecho decía lo contrario.

La chica que estaba frente a él no era Hikari, sin embargo, ¿podía ser que tuviera una pizca de su esencia, un pedacito de su alma?

 _«Lo único que sé es que si encuentro la manera, siempre volveré a ti»_

—Sí —susurró, y al decirlo un soplo de esperanza lo invadió.

Después de mucho tiempo, sintió la esperanza renacer en su cuerpo, porque dos personas predestinadas a estar juntas en una vida puede ser afortunado, pero dos almas destinadas a reencontrarse después de la muerte, ese sólo podía ser un milagro.

Y él creía en milagros. La reencarnación podía ser uno de ellos.

 **Notas finales:**

 _Hikari,_

Tenía esta idea hace mucho tiempo, demasiado, y en mi cabeza estaba muy clara, pero tal como suele ocurrirme, cuando quise ponerme a escribirla todo se volvió mucho más complejo de lo que pensé que sería y acabó siendo una historia diferente.

Llevo gran parte de anoche, la madrugada y esta mañana, después de haber dormido un poco, escribiendo, y ahora pienso que después de esto te debo una historia feliz, que merecías otro tipo de relato el día de tu cumpleaños, pero dos cosas:

Primero, tranquila que todavía tengo un pequeño as bajo la manga.

Y segundo, cuando se me ocurrió pensé de inmediato que tenía que escribirlo para ti, porque aunque no soy ni nunca seré tan profunda como tú, la trama me parecía menos simple de las que suelo utilizar y creí que podría gustarte.

Espero que lo haya hecho aunque sea un poquito.

¡Muy feliz cumpleaños! :D


End file.
